


Transience

by seaweednoodles



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Meetra Surik had a relationship with a female Revan. Set just after the end of the Mandalorian Wars, but before Meetra returns for exile.<br/>I'm kinda crap with summaries tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transience

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing KOTOR a few days ago, and this popped into my head for some reason. Plus my ass is gay, gay, gay. Very gay. So of course I imagined these two not only gay, but gay with each other.

She stalked down the long corridor, determined – ready to face whatever was waiting for her at the end of it. Flashes of memory invaded her periphery. 

\--

“There’s nothing I can say that will convince you to stay? With me, at my side. I want you with me.”

“And I want to be with you. Truly. But you are no longer the woman I followed to war. I am no longer the woman that followed you to war. We are different now. And the same. Where I am now dull to the slaughter of life, I find you are now invigorated by it. The innocence of Dantooine is behind us, we are no longer two women in love. We are no longer Revan and Meetra.”

The fallen Jedi, looked up sorrow clouding her eyes, “They will cast you out, exile you. They’ll cut your connection to the Force and… and you will let them.”

“They cannot take away what is already gone.” Revan’s head snapped back up to look into Meetra’s hazel eyes. 

“I – I” Revan stammered.

“You did not notice. You’ve been so wrapped up in slaughtering Mandalorians. In winning this war. In yourself. You do not notice me anymore. I will go. And you will let me.”

“I do love you, Meetra.”

“Not enough.” Revan scratched at the arm of her robes, uncomfortable. Meetra was right and Revan didn’t want her to be.

As Meetra gathered and slung her pack over her shoulder, her long braids flipping as she did so, she said, “You love to play with fire, Revan. But I’m the one that gets burned.” 

Meetra steps toward Revan, she backs away a few paces until her legs knock into the coffee table. Meetra gets in her space and stays there; she’s taller than Revan. She looks into the other woman’s red and yellow eyes, her hands caress the sith lord’s cheeks. Revan leans into her touch, closing her eyes. Meetra leans forward, bringing her lips to Revan’s. They share a slow and passionate kiss, knowing it will be their last. Meetra pulls away first, she holds onto Revan’s neck a moment longer. Basking in their last moment together. They finally let go and pull away from each other entirely. Without another word, Meetra snatches her visa from the table and walks out the door. Out of Revan’s life.

\--

Meetra snaps back to present, speech filtering through her reverie.

“Do you know why we have called you here?”


End file.
